This invention relates to picture frames generally, and is more specifically directed to a device for bracing easel type picture frames.
Picture frames in common use that are designed to be placed on horizontal surfaces, such as tables, shelves, or mantels, have a support which extends from the back of the picture frames. The picture frame is supported by a horizontal lower edge of the picture frame, in combination with the support or strut which extends from the back planar surface of the picture frame. Typically, the length of the structure is such that the front plane of the picture is less than perpendicular to the horizontal plane on which the picture frame is positioned.
The support or strut on the back of the picture frame is frequently designed to be capable of movement relative to the back of the picture frame. This strut may be used to change the angle of the picture frame relative to the horizontal frame, or to allow for positioning of the picture frame. The strut may be attached to the picture frame by means which allows the strut to pivot, or the strut may be formed of a material which flexes relative to the picture frame, to allow some movement and positioning of the strut.
Over time, the strut may weaken at the pivot or hinge point where the strut connects at the picture frame. If the strut weakens at this point, it will no longer support the picture frame, and the picture frame cannot be held in a generally upright position relative to the pivot point or strut. When this breaking or weakening of the strut occurs, the picture frame is no longer usable as a stand-alone picture frame, which may be positioned on a shelf, table, or other horizontal surface.
The present invention is a brace that is connected to the back, planar surface of the picture frame, and to the surface of the strut that faces the back of the picture frame. One side of the brace is affixed to the back, planar surface of the picture frame, and an opposite side of the brace is attached to the surface of the strut that faces the picture frame. The brace holds the strut in position relative to the picture frame, allowing the strut to support the picture frame. The brace may be used even if the strut is broken at the original attachment point of the strut to the picture frame.